


[Podfic] Stepmother

by twtd



Category: Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Later, much later, in that same forest...A podfic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Stepmother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stepmother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852414) by [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan). 



> Thank you to rabidsamfan for having blanket permission!

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the VoiceTeam 2020 competition!


End file.
